Freedom
by Theinsanecrow
Summary: All Allen and Nea wanted is to leave the past behind. The war and the deaths of their comrades and friends. Now, the Ark sent them to Midgar to live their life but instead, they are wanted by a certain company and also some mercenaries.
1. Chapter 1

**HI I'm new here and well... I'll try to see if this will work :3**

 **Chapter 1**

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean near Midgar, the sky broke into tiny little pieces, making like a hole on the sky and deep inside looked a lot like a void. The tiny little pieces of the clouds looked like white like fragments fell on the ocean like freshly fallen snow in the beginning of winter. A cube like structure started to appear slowly as it makes its way in the world. It created havoc and commotion throughout the city. People panic, saying that it might be the end of the planet and such.

Shin-Ra, the power company of Midgar took noticed of this and started to call and order all of the First Class Soldiers and the Thirds to get near the ocean line and prepare for the worst to come, thinking that it might be an enemy not to mess with.

Somewhere, on the laboratory, one of the scientists took noticed of the high frequency of power coming from the cube alone and quickly printed it the discovery.

It took three hours, the sky slowly closed its wound and the cube was now on full view. The white cube was gigantic and had an eerie white glow on it. Fishermen and some citizens who lived near the ocean fell mesmerized from its simplicity and beauty, as they watched the glow of the cube and the white like snowflakes fell on the water.

On the ocean line, SOLDIERS were preparing. They will never know what kind of thing will come out of the cube. They ready their weapons. If anything, it could be an army of monsters or something like that but what they weren't expecting was a human like being slowly descending from the cube.

The being had a long cape on him and the strangest thing was that, on its left hand was a claw and judging by the looks of it, it's sharper as a sword. On its face, a silver mask was placed, covering its eyes. It seemed to have pale skin too some of them noticed. It slowly touched the surface of the water as if it was floating and slowly looked around its area. It looked so confused and looked at the SOLDIERS in a way that looked too innocent, it even tilted his head as a sign of curiosity on the people that has gathered near the ocean shore.

The three SOLDIER First Class, Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal are ready and also the others who readied their swords and guns, aiming directly at it. The creature that they were facing is not an ordinary monster, they can feel it. Something about it was wrong.

Another human like figure landed on the water, it looked like a man around in his late twenties. He has purple spiky hair and his eyes were golden. He was wearing a trench coat and a red ribbon tied around his neck, he was like any other human except, the weird thing about this man was that, he had grey like skin. It was unnatural and when the man looked at them, they felt like they were sliced into pieces by just looking. The feeling of fear surrounded each of the men except for the First's. The blood lust of this man was like no other, comparing to the two, this man was the monster compared to his companion.

The First Class Soldiers and the rest of SOLDIER, with their advanced hearing heard a conversation between the monster and the man who had an amused smirked on his face.

"Will you look at that nephew! A welcoming committee here to greet us!~" the man said with glee on his tone and a smile on his face. "…and it seems that they are not too friendly on visitors, we can teach them some manners" The smile was creepy enough that could send chills down to their spine.

The other looked at the man. "Don't you dare lay a hand on them" the man's companion said. It sounded like a young man. The voice sounded annoyed and looked at the three SOLDIERS directly on the eyes.

"We don't want to harm you" it said as if knowing that they can hear them. "Please, put your weapons down"

The man crossed his arms. "You better listen to him if you know what is good for you"

They didn't follow as they still aimed their guns of the two.

"Well nephew, it seems that they really are serious on killing us both"

The white like being looked at the man and it looked like it gave a long sigh. "Uncle, please, we are not here to fight or kill those innocent men"

They both looked at the men and noticed that they were ready to fire and they did.

The men fired at them and the white creature shield his companion. The cloaked acts like a shield and the bullets didn't even leave a scratch on it. The bullets rained even further, not stopping. Genesis, one of the FIRSTs, charging up his fire materia and aimed at the two and fired.

The two didn't expect this and was thrown off their balance, they were thrown a distance. The man, sink in the ocean while the white creature regained its stance and glared at the brunette.

Genesis fired more and the bullets continued to rain. The white creature tries its best to dodge both as the fire was locked at it, following everywhere it goes. It was hit a lot of times already too, but it kept on dodging and almost approaching them.

What they didn't know that its companion was already near them as they were focusing on the white being. Sephiroth didn't notice him but it was already too late. The man was now in front of them, killing some of the infantrymen in his wake. Sephiroth and Angeal took action and immediately sped off towards this man and quickly stopped the man from killing anymore.

The man then looked at them both and a smile crept on his face. The smile was not like they ever see on a regular person; it was as if his face was split into two. This man was no human, no he was a monster. They could feel the blood lust on this man.

"I hope you two will entertain me" he smiled and charged at the two SOLDIER.


	2. Chapter 2

Sephiroth and Angeal dashed towards the mad man and quickly draw their swords. The man's smile was wide and his golden eyes were filled with blood lust and excitement. "This is going to be fun~" the man said and glee with a twisted smile of his, the disturbing thing was… his smile went over his eyes, literally. Sephiroth was the first one to strike. One swing of his blade and it immediately cut off the man's arm completely which surprised the man at first but after a few seconds his smile went wider.

"Amazing!" the man shouted. "A mere sword can hurt me in this world" the man then examined his severed arm then to where his arm supposed to be.

Sephiroth glared at him questionable but that didn't distract him and strike the man again but he missed by an inch as the man quickly dodged it. The man jumped off a few meters getting a few distance away but Angeal quickly followed , he swing his sword aiming for the chest but was blocked when the white creature cut between them. It was using its claw like arm to block the sword and judging by the looks of it, it was as if made of metal. Angeal was kind of amazed on how strong this creature was.

"Nephew!" the man cried out. "I'm glad you stopped him"

"What do I say about killing?!" The creature shouted.

"Come on! It's been a while that I've killed someone! And also, they were the first to attack us! I was just defending myself" the man pouted.

"We are not here to kill!"

The man just shrugged and kinda looked bored. "I know, but I couldn't help it alright? It's not like the Noah inside me would just stop from craving death"

'Noah?' Sephiroth and Angeal thought.

Both Angeal and Sephiroth couldn't help but wonder what that meant and also can't help thinking that this was getting ridiculous. The man was clearly insane. While keeping the creature distracted, he hoped that two of his friends will act soon or he might be next to die. He saw fireballs flying towards them and he let go to avoid the attack. The impact thrown Angeal a little bit but landed on the ground safely. He saw them in flames and he could see that the man was burning and yet, he couldn't hear a scream. He looked on the side to see Genesis, charging up a lightning material and Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen. He looked back at the two and noticed that the white creature was still; not attacking, while the man just complained how hot it was. When the fire slowly diminished, the two, Angeal and Genesis noticed that both of them were unharmed by the fire.

"Let's get out of here" they heard the white creature said.

They were about to escape when they saw Sephiroth, attack from above. The creature then raised his gloved hand and heard something like "Clown Belt". String like ribbons shot and wrapped Sephiroth like a mummy stopping the attack and quickly fell to the ground. Angeal was shocked to see his friend on the ground and immediately went to his side to unbind him.

Grabbing the opportunity, both the creature and the man run in high speed. The other SOLDIERs rain bullets at them, hoping that one of them will get hit.

The Lightning Materia was fully charged and Genesis aimed it on the two and it successfully hit one of them. It was the white creature was hit on the back. This attack was surprisingly effective due to the fact that the creature was down, paralyzed. The infantry men then used their guns on this oppurtunity and started to fire at them again and the other men who were specialized in swords dashed forward, going for the kill.

Meanwhile…

Sephiroth was still wrapped in the creature's ribbons and deep inside Genesis laughed at this.

* * *

"Oh no Allen!" Nea said to Allen as he shake his nephew. "Don't you dare do this to me Allen" He then grabbed and carried his paralyzed and unconscious nephew.

"Come on, we need to find somewhere safe" Nea looked around and saw a mountain top. It was their only option on escaping. He looked back to see the man who used some kind of lightning magic and swear that he will kill this man later in payback on what he has done to his nephew.

Good thing though that Crowned clown was still protecting them from the bullets.

He then saw ten men with swords were approaching.

Nea gritted his teeth. "Just die" he then aimed his one and only arm at the soldiers. On his palm, he created a small dark matter orb and shot it towards the approaching men.

There was a large explosion, blinding the other men on the back. This was a great opportunity for them to escape.

They hasten to the mountains and hopefully, the men who attacked them won't follow them.

They were in a mad and dangerous world. Though he found it entertaining, he needed to also be careful. One wrong move, Allen would end up dead.

Those three men were dangerous and he will try to avoid going to encounter them again unprepared, though it would be nice to kill them once and for all, especially the man who wore the red jacket.

"He's going to die in a slow painful death"


End file.
